Negativamente Certo
by Mai Pille
Summary: Eu sempre fui, de certa forma, negativo. Mas ela gosta... ah como gosta!


**

* * *

**

**Negativamente Certo**

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**Shipper:** Draco e Gina

**Gênero:** Comédia Romântica.

**Nota:** Sem revisão e escrita há muito tempo, obrigada.

**Status:** Completa. One Shot

**Sinopse:** Eu sempre fui, de certa forma, negativo. Mas ela gosta... e como gosta!

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

O jardim onde eu me encontrava possuía uma quantidade admirável de espécies de plantas; as flores eram plantadas em cada parte do lugar, de cores e tipos variados, tal como as grandes árvores, geradoras de uma sombra bem vinda em dias ensolarados como aquele.

O clima era quente, o céu estava de um azul celeste encantador e os fortes e intensos raios de sol iluminavam tudo com louvor.

Eu estava sentado em um simpático banquinho, com as mãos apoiadas de cada lado de meu corpo, e poderia ouvir o canto dos passarinhos enquanto observava uma formiga escalar meu banco com dificuldade.

Ridículo.

Eu a observei até que conseguiu, por fim, subir por toda a parte de madeira até o assento, e então, eu a esmaguei.

- Desculpe pela demora. – ela disse, se aproximando de mim e se sentando ao meu lado no banco. Eu não me mexi para dar lugar a ela.

- Sem problemas. – eu disse, sorrindo docemente para ela. – A não ser pelo fato de meus miolos estarem cozinhando nesse maldito jardim cheio de moscas por mais de 15 minutos esperando a dona bonita aí dar o ar de sua graça.

- Ah qual é! – ela sorriu. Os cabelos vermelhos dela refletiam com a luz do sol, e eu seria capaz de jurar que poderia ver meu reflexo neles. Eu percebi quando ela os prendeu em um rabo bem feito no topo da cabeça e encolheu os olhos devido a claridade que os atingia. Era uma pena, eu gostava tanto deles soltos. – Eu já me desculpei com você.

E quando foi que eu disse que desculpas sempre resolviam as coisas? Ora essa, eu era Draco Malfoy, não um cactos. Além de que, pedir desculpas não consertariam os meus miolos tostados.

Nunca entendi ao certo o porquê dela escolher sempre este lugar para nos encontrarmos. Cheguei um dia a cogitar a idéia de sugerir a ela que eu simplesmente passasse em sua casa ao invés de virmos nesse lugar irritantemente feliz nos encontrar, porém pensei melhor quando também cogitei a hipótese dela explodir em gritos histéricos comigo.

- Não gosto desse lugar. – eu disse, olhando Gina de soslaio.

- Eu sei disso, do contrário, por que você acha que eu o traria sempre aqui?

- O que você vê _exatamente_ aqui? – eu respondi a pergunta dela com outra pergunta. Percebi quando minha namorada sorriu para mim, e entrelaçou sua mão na minha enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais.

- Acho tudo isso maravilhoso. – ela respondeu docemente. Eu apenas revirei os olhos.

- Eu realmente não tinha conhecimento dessa sua fascinação por moscas.

- Ora, Draco! – ela retrucou, cutucando minhas costelas.

- Hei, isso são ossos! – e ela me cutucou de novo.

- Você precisa parar de ver o lado negativo das coisas, sabe. – ela disse. Oh meu Merlim, será que devo baixar a cabeça e dizer "como a senhora quiser, mamãe"?

- Não. – eu disse – Neste lugar só há lados negativos. Eu não sou devoto da legião de insetos nojentos como você, meu bem.

- Eu não sou! – disse – Draco olhe para esse lugar, não se sente bem? – Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, e ela se apressou a dizer – Não, veja! Olhe ao nosso redor e perceba, todas as coisas ruins podem ser relevadas diante da beleza disto aqui, não é? São pequenas más coisas, Draco, você deveria relevá-las para poder desfrutar de muitas melhores.

Eu a olhei como se não a enxergasse realmente. Pensei em pedir a um simpático pardal que voava em cima de minha cabeça para ligar ao Saint Mungus, mas desisti da idéia quando Gina me olhou novamente.

- Oh, mil perdões Senhora Positividade. Isso mudou minha vida.

- Draco! – ela exclamou, cruzando os braços e fazendo aquele biquinho, o qual nenhum homem hetero e em sã consciência teria a coragem de negar ou discordar de algo. – Eu só estou tentando fazer você refletir sobre o estilo de vida que você leva.

- Tá – eu disse, brincando com os dedos dela – O que há de errado com o meu estilo de vida?

- Bem, grande parte... Toda essa coisa de negatividade e...

- Sua mentirosa! – eu acusei, largando a mão dela. Ofereci-lhe o meu melhor sorriso irresistivelmente sexy e disse – Você não resiste ao meu lado negativamente errado.

Gina sorriu levemente e balançou a cabeça – Talvez.

Eu suspirei. Ok, eu realmente gostaria de ver o que ela acharia se eu começasse a plantar árvores na cozinha, trazer um filhote de baleia para nadar na banheira dela e também pedir se eu poderia segurar sua mão antes de dormir. Oh, e também teria que mudar meu nome para Santo Potter.

- Não minta novamente, está é a minha função. – eu disse, levantando-me do banco e estendendo a mão para ela.

- Não estou mentindo, Draco. – disse, aceitando a minha mão e levantando-se também – Não estou falando do que seria melhor pra mim, mas sim do que seria melhor para você, além do mais duvido que você...

- Ah, Gina... – eu disse, revirando os olhos e a puxando para perto de mim. Ela não se calou. Oh Merlim, você não poderia ter me arranjado uma namorada mais chata.

A agarrei pela cintura, a prendi em meus braços e a beijei. Ela se calou, enquanto eu a puxava pelo cós da calça que usava e escorregava minha inocente mão até onde poderia alcançar. Ela sorriu e fitou-me.

Droga, ela sempre para na melhor parte.

- Viu outro lago negativo em minhas ações, fofura?

Gina concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo marota. Adoro esse sorriso, sempre quando ela sorri desse modo significa algo como "beijos ferozes agora, por favor", e definitivamente, eu os adoro.

- Draco... – ela começou – talvez eu queira que você deixe aflorar seu lado negativo lá em casa.

Dessa vez quem sorriu fui eu.

* * *

**N/A)** Foi a primeira D/G que eu escrevi, e ela está pronta há quase um ano :O

Eu escrevi, como sendo um presente para a Chris, embora ela não mereça nem uma bala sequer

Desculpe pelos erros e tudo o mais.

Comentem :D


End file.
